In the Dark House
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: There lies a house in Amity Park which has recently been haunted. The thing is, with all the clues, Team Phantom can't figure out who the ghost is.
1. Introducing the House

_Last time I checked, technically Butch Hartman created the characters, but…Nickelodeon is the one that airs it, but then…Nelvana is the one who distributes it, so…Well, all in all, I don't own anything! _

**-In the Dark House-**

The day had started out normal enough. Well, as normal as it can get in Amity Park. As usual, Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked together to school. Today, the subject on topic was a new television mini-series that had premiered the night before, "_Dark Walk_."

"My favorite part was when Alektra used her computer hacking skills to figure out what the FBI knew about the ghost's past life!" Tucker said excitedly. His friends nodded in nostalgia.

"I liked the part where Johansson distracted the ghost while Alektra tried to sneak the little girl out!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," added Danny, "it's too bad ghost hunting isn't' really like that, huh?" The three teens sighed sadly. "The only time we ever got close to the real FBI was when the GIW kept interrupting the Box Ghost's plans to 'rule all box-shaped bushes.'"

"Aw, cheer up you guys," Sam tried to comfort, "it's not necessarily a bid thing that the FBI aren't involved. Besides, the adventures we have _are_ fun! Despite _some_ adventures, right Danny?" She glared at Danny.

"Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly. "But Sam's right. We shouldn't go out looking for trouble any…way…" Just then, mist escaped from Danny's mouth as the teens saw two police cars fly by.

"Look!" pointed Tucker. The cars came to a halt at a house across the street from them. Hurriedly, two cops hopped out of each of the cars. "Wonder what happened?"

Suddenly, a woman burst out through the front door screaming, "They won't leave me alone! Make them stop!!" The teens looked at each other with worry on their faces. Instinctively, the children ran towards the scene, despite what Danny had just pointed out about trouble.

The woman sat on her front steps, crying hysterically in her hands as an officer asked her questions. The other three cops headed into the house, lightly armed.

"It's terrible!" she sobbed. "Every time I come home! I had forgot my briefcase this morning so I went back inside. The furniture-all of it- moved!"

The three teens gasped and the officer tried to calm her down. "And…and to-day…" the woman continued to sob, "I saw someone! It was there one moment then gone the next! It's horrible!"

With a frown, Danny looked at his friends. "You don't think…?"

Grinning widely, Sam replied, "Oh, yeah…"

"It's a ghost…" Tucker finished with a smirk.

"But," Danny started glumly, "we still have to go to school, remember?" His friends' smiles dropped. "Here's what we'll do: after school, we'll go to my place, get some ghost-hunting equipment, and hurry back here. We'll solve this crime! Deal?"

Tucker and Sam nodded in approval. With new enthusiasm, the three ran off to school, ready for their exploration.

**-To Be Continued-**

_You can tell I don't own them, can't you? -Dire Moonstone-_


	2. Introducing the GhostHuntress

_Jeez…who owns these characters, honestly? I know I don't._

**-Part II-**

Needless to say, the three teens, Tucker, Sam, Danny, were extremely anxious the whole school day. To them, the day seemed to have no end. Mr. Lancer droned on about the significance of _Lord Of The Flies, _Mr. Falluca decided it would be fun to have a pop quiz, and Mrs. Tetslaff 'created' a new way to play dodge ball, inadvertently lowering Danny, Sam, and Tucker's popularity.

"Well that was fun." Said Sam sarcastically, walking out of the school with Tucker and Danny. "At least it's all over." She grinned elatedly as the three ran of towards Fenton Works.

Once at Danny's house, the three cautiously made there way to the basement. "Let's see, Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked, holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Check!" Sam answered, placing it in Tucker's backpack.

"Um, Fenton Finder?"

"Check!" Tucker said holding it in an all-knowing manner.

"Right." Danny said with one eyebrow up and a smile. "Fenton Ghost Gauntlets?"

"Just in case!" replied Sam.

"Fenton Ghost Peeler?" Sam nodded.

"Okay, now the each of you have a Specter Deflector and Fenton Phones, right?"

"Don't worry, dude! We haven't met a ghost that's gotten away from us, yet!" Tucker cheered.

"All right! Let's go!" Danny said, leading them up the stairs.

_Somewhere in the lab, a figure smiled maliciously. _

The kids waited across the street of the house they had seen earlier that day. There was no sign of the woman, but a police car remained parked outside. A cop waited outside the door in a guard-like manner. The door to the house opened, allowing another cop to come outside the house. From where the teens were standing, they couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Don't worry," said Tucker, "This new addition to my PDA should allow us to listen to what they're saying." He raised the volume, static coming out of it, until they made out two voices. "The voice we're hearing must be coming from the cop that came out of the house."

"_I didn't see anything. We searched an all we found was this._" They looked over to the man. He held out a bag, but they couldn't see what was in it. Before Sam could take out her binoculars, the other man nodded, took the bag, and walked over to the cop car.

"Shoot!" Danny said with a frown as Tucker turned off his PDA. "What ever was in that bag was important and related to this ghost. Without knowing what was in there, now what can we do?"

"It's too dangerous to go intangible and enter the house at this point." Sam told Danny. "There's probably more officers in there."

"So, what else can we do?" Tucker asked. "There has to be something we can do."

Danny sighed, "Guess not. We'll have to-"

"What?" asked Sam, concerned. "What's wrong?" Tucker and Sam turned back to the house and gasped, stunned.

Across the street, the cop was laying unconscious against the door. Along with that, they saw…

"Valerie?" Danny whispered, looking in the direction of someone wearing a high-tech ghost hunting outfit.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Who knew they made so many devices? And there is more, too! –Dire Moonstone-_


	3. Introducing the Setting

_Characters created by Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. Based on an actual townhouse._

**-Part III-**

"What is _she_ doing here?" asked Sam. From where the three teenagers stood, they could see another teenager, dressed in what was know as a 'Ghost-hunting Outfit,' hovering over the unconscious police officer.

"More importantly, how did she find out about this?" Danny asked full of worry.

"Let's see," muttered Tucker, turning his PDA back on. After pressing a few buttons, the three could hear what was being said across the street.

"_Okay,_" they heard Valerie's voice, "_Mr. Masters told me that this house has recently been haunted. _" They turned, seeing her hands on her hips as she looked up to inspect the house. Valerie nodded and opened the door, "_Alright…_" she disappeared into the dark.

"We have to go in after her." Danny declared. "Do you two have the Fenton Phones?"

"But Danny," Sam said, "you can't just go into a house with _her_ in there. You'll be trapped! Besides, we have no real proof that it's a ghost."

"You heard her," said Danny. "Vlad told said there was a ghost. It's probably him that's behind this. We have to stop him, regardless." He went ghost before his friends' eyes. "Don't worry!" And with that, he flew across the street.

_"For your sake, I hope they won't have to…"_

"Well, Tucker?" Sam looked down at her dark-skinned friend. She grinned, putting on her Fenton Phones. "We'll have to trust him."

Once inside the house, Danny, too put on his Fenton Phones and went invisible. Squinting despite the darkness, he looked around the house.

"Clueless-1?" Danny heard Sam's voice through the earphones.

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Can we change my codename?" he whispered back.

"But it's perfect!" he heard Tucker respond. "Any sign of Valerie?" Sam asked.

Danny continued to scan the house. "Not in the first floor, no." Ever-so-cautiously, Danny allowed his feet to touch the ground. From where he stood, just against the door, he could see stairs to the left of him, a door on the wall under the stairs, a couch straight ahead, and to the right a door-frame that led to the kitchen.

Still alert, he tip-toed just past the stair to the frame and peeked inside the kitchen. It seemed normal enough, the refrigerator to the right, the stove against the wall ahead of him, and a sink to the left. Danny tried to make out what was against the wall to his left.

"A…counter-top?" He walked over to the sink, proving his suspicions. Looking over the counter-top, he could se the shadows of a table with four chairs. "The dining area." Peeking over the counter-top, he looked to the left and saw the rest of the living area.

"No TV?" he noted. He walked out of the kitchen as was met with the door under the stairs. Peeking in while intangible, he turned the light on. "What a strange place to have a restroom."

Taking his head out, Danny walked into the living room. With the couch he had seen earlier, he also could make out a coffee table, a love seat cater-cornered from the couch, and a one-seated sofa. "Still no sign of 'Valerie the Ghost Hunter'."

"That's where you're wrong, Ghost Boy." Came a chilling voice from behind him.

**-To Be Continued-**

_This was supposed to be twice as long, but I guess it's not. (sad face) -Dire Moonstone-_


	4. Introducing the Clue

_Characters created by 'Butch' Hartman, tortured by me._

**-Part IV-**

"That's where you're wrong, Ghost Boy." Came a chilling voice from behind Danny. "Figures you would be here." Danny felt a cold barrel near his head.

At this point, still invisible, Danny put his hands up in surrender. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "Wait. How can you see me?"

The lights went on. "Pfft!" Valerie lowered her weapon, "My new suit allows me to—Wait a minute!" She brought it up again, against Danny's now visible head, "Don't move!"

"Okay, okay!" Danny said, scared for his half-life. "Listen, ghost-hunter, don't worry."

Outside, through the Fenton Phones, Tucker and Sam understood the message perfectly.

"_Good…" the figure whispered and began to walk away._

"What was that?" asked Sam, with concern, turning away from her stare towards the house.

"What was what?" Tucker asked, looking in the direction of Fenton Works.

"Probably nothing," Sam said with a shrug. The two turned back around to face the house.

"What brings you here?" Valerie asked, soothingly, as if talking to an old acquaintance. She walked slowly, around Danny like a lioness who cornered her prey. "Well?!" she asked angrily, in front of Danny, weapon at his nose.

Danny froze. He was unsure what to do; he had told his friends not to worry twice already. The first thought that came to his mind was to point in an arbitrary direction like had done so many other times, but she gave her more credit than that.

With a sigh, he said, "Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I came here to get _rid_ of the ghost, if there's one here." Needless to say, Valerie didn't believe him.

Just as he was about to give up, something caught his eye, and despite himself, he yelled out the phrase he so wanted to avoid, "Look! Valerie, over there!" He pointed behind the couch.

"Yeah, right, Ghost Boy. As if I'm gonna fall for that!" She yelled, shoving the weapon closer to his face, charging it up.

Danny began to back away, towards the couch, eyes never leaving Valerie. Carefully, arms still up in a surrendering position, he kneeled down behind the couch. Curious, Valerie began to lower her weapon again, and began looking in the direction Danny was. Letting go of his care for Valerie, Danny slowly reached out for it, whatever it was.

"Don't touch it!" Valerie said, with worry in her voice. Danny stopped and looked up at her with smugness all over his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked haughtily, "Worried we might get hurt?"

"No!" exclaimed Valerie, allowing her mask to disappear, "Don't be stupid, Phantom! If you touch it you could get fingerprints on it!"

Danny had never considered it. Still, "Uh, hello, ghost." He brought up his hands and began to wiggle his fingers, "No fingerprints. Besides," he turned back to the object, "I'm wearing gloves."

With full ghost-hunting awareness, Valerie kneeled down next to her enemy. "So? What is it?"

Danny slowly moved his hand to the item. "It…it looks like…" He stopped, mid-sentence.

"What? What?" Valerie asked, full of suspense.

"What? What?" Tucker and Sam asked, listening in with the Fenton Phones.

"It's a nail…?" Danny told himself.

Danny's weren't the only hopes let down, "A nail?!" Sam, Tucker, and Valerie asked with a mixture of annoyance and misbelieve.

"Yep," Danny answered, getting up, about to throw the nail back under the couch. He thought twice and decided to keep on to it. "It could still be related to this…_thing_ we're facing."

Valerie got up. "Well, it seems like _you're_ the only _thing_ here, Phantom."

Danny rolled his eyes in response, "Since there doesn't seem to be anything here, I might as well just leave."

"Fine," Valerie said, mask reappearing, "watch out next time, Phantom." She walked out of the house, stepping over the cop just outside.

"Gee, for a second there, I thought she could be related to Skulker." Danny said into the phones. "There's nothing here, you guys. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, Valerie changed back and is walking back home." Tucker replied. Sam added, "We'll just go to the library tomorrow to see the history of this house."

Before Danny walked out, he looked around the living room. "Nothing unusual…" After he turned off the light, he went through the door.

However, our young hero failed to notice the hole, the size of a nail, and a frame-shaped darkened outline on the wall.

**-To Be Continued-**

_I realize I made a mistook with Valerie, but it makes more sense. -Dire Moonstone-_


	5. Introducing the Sister

_Characters can be seen on Nickelodeon or, more recently, YTV, Canada_

**-Part V-**

"It's too bad we couldn't find any real clues." Tucker said as he Sam and Danny walked home. "That nail is probably nothing."

Danny took it out of his pocket, "Yeah. But, anyway," he put it back in his pocket, "like Sam said, we should just go to the library tomorrow." As the three came upon Fenton Works, they each parted.

"Phew…" Danny sighed as he walked into his house. He leaned against the wall and took the nail out once more. "What is it about this nail?" He held it up to his eye to inspect it closer. "There has to be something to it."

"Watcha got there, Danny?" Maddie asked her son, walking in from the den, Jack following behind.

"Uh…nothing, nothing." Danny answered anxiously, pocketing the nail. "Whatcha got there, Dad? New invention?"

"This?" Jack asked, holding up a black rectangular prism with buttons. At the bottom, the Fenton sign was visible. "It allows me to go back in forth through that thing." He pointed off to the living room.

"The TV?" Danny asked with one eyebrow up. He looked closer at the invention.

"I call it 'The Fenton Remote.' Pretty snazzy, huh, Dan?" Jack held it up.

"With any luck, it will, one day, actually be able to fight ghosts. Right Jack?" Maddie added.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack mumbled sadly, walking towards the basement, Maddie following, "See ya later, Honey!" she said, walking down the stairs.

Danny smiled at his parents. He felt the nail through his jeans, "Ghosts…" With a shrug, he walked to the kitchen. Jazz sat at the table, reading a book.

"'_Encyclopedia of Counseling'_?" questioned Danny. He moved behind her to look over her shoulder. "What's this for? Extra credit?"

"Yeah, if you count the extra credit for your mind." She said harshly.

"Okay, okay. Gee, sorry I asked." He said, just as bitter, walking over to the refrigerator.

She set the book down and looked over her shoulder, "Where were you today, anyhow?"

Grimacing at lack of food, Danny took out a carton of milk. "Oh, you know, just hanging out with Sam and Tucker."

She glared at him as he took out a cup from the cupboard and began to pour himself a drink. "Doing what, exactly?" Her gaze never left even as he took a gulp.

"Nothing, really," he lied, smiling, glad that being a teenager meant always answering the same thing and never receiving further questioning.

"Danny," Jazz got up from the table, "I know the teenager's mind. And I know about your stop at home after school."

"Uh-oh…" Danny muttered, placing his glass down.

"That's right," she smiled as viciously as she had twice before that day. "I know about your little 'investigation,'" she used air quotes, "and I have just one thing to say."

"Look, Jazz," Danny stuttered, trying to make up an excuse, "it's just a little project, you know for school." Jazz's stare burned through Danny's eyes. "Please don't-"

"I want to help!" she interrupted.

"-tell mom and dad!" he begged. "Wait. What'd you say?"

"I want to help you guys!" she said enthusiastically. "As a back-up member of Team Phantom, don't I deserve my share of snooping."

"Uh…sure." Danny said, heart beating wildly. "But what will you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she closed her eyes, proudly, crossing her arms, "I'm gonna interview the one witness to this whole ghost mystery!"

**-To Be Continued-**

_I love The Killers. 'Nuff said. -Dire Moonstone-_


	6. Introducing the Feeling

_Characters are distributed by Nelvana_

**-Part VI-**

Danny stared at his sister for awhile. "How did she…?" He muttered to himself, one eyebrow up.

He gave a frowning-smile. "All right! I'll let you interview the woman who owns the house. But, how are you going to find out about who she is?"

Arms still crossed, Jazz said, "Don't worry! I've got it all figured out. Leave it to me, little brother! We'll find out all about this ghost!" Jazz ran to the table and picked up her book. She then ran out of the room and made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Just don't name it!" Danny yelled out.

"Don't name what?" Maddie's voice came from behind him. She wore her mask over her face but pulled it back when she entered the kitchen.

"Uh…uh…" once again, Danny was speechless. "Uh, just a stray cat Jazz found. She wants to feed it food, but I told her not to name it 'cause she'll get attached."

"Okay." Maddie said, a bit unconvinced. "Well, make sure not to touch it." She took the milk from the counter and placed it back in the refrigerator. "You don't know what kind of diseases those cats have." She walked past Danny and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay, mom." He said with an understanding smile as his mother walked up to her own room. "Phew!" Danny sighed once Maddie was out of sight. "Gotta be more careful."

"What's that, Dan?" He suddenly heard his Dad say as he came out of the basement. "Why do you have to be more careful? Wait a minute!" Jack ran up to his son. "You wouldn't happen to be bullied by any ghost, would you?"

"Bullied?" Danny laughed, "No, no! Definitely not bullied! Ha!"

"Too bad. If you were, I'd be able to try the Fenton Remote. Well, goodnight!" Danny watched as his father, too walked up the stairs.

Danny looked carefully at the hallway. After careful inspection, Danny walked over to the stairs which led down to the basement. In realization, Danny sighed once more, sure that no one else would be popping up.

That night, Danny couldn't sleep. Although he left the nail on the nightstand away from his bed, he couldn't help but keep his mind on it.

"There's something about it…but what? Some sort of feeling I get when I look at it… like it's connected to me, somehow."

"Is that even possible?"Danny turned around in his bed. "What is it?"Danny covered his ears with his pillow and shut his eyes tightly. He let go of his grip on the pillow case and laid his hand at his side.

With an irritated sigh, Danny got up from the bed and walked to his window. Leaning against the sill, he looked out into Amity Park.

"It's strangely quite tonight."He noted. Danny looked over to his alarm clock. "Eleven o'clock, huh?" Danny yawned and stretched just at the thought of the time. Looking back out at his hometown, Danny sighed.

"What is it about that nail? And what did that officer have in his hand? How did Vlad find out about this?" Danny began to give himself a headache with all the questions.

Laying himself back into his bed, Danny looked at the ceiling. With an optimistic smile, Danny said, as he closed his eyes, "I guess we're just gonna have continue uncovering this mystery." He turned to his side, "We'll find that ghost…I _(yawn) _promise…"

**-To Be Continued-**

_His bedroom always changes styles. -Dire Moonstone-_


	7. Introducing the Interview

_Characters aren't owned by me. _Maybe_ the lady, but not the others._

**-Part VII-**

"Okay, Danny!" Jazz said happily on a Friday, a few hours after school let out. The four of them, Team Phantom, were at the library. After school, the younger teens raced there as Jazz ran in the other direction.

While there, Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked around the old newspapers for anything weird that had happened involving the house.

"Nothing," Danny said with a cough; the dust was unbearable. "How about you guys?" Tucker preferred to search the computer, so his lungs were clean. Despite this, he shook his head grimly.

"Sorry, Danny." replied Sam with a shrug. "I found out that the place was once named _The Best Looking House_ _in Amity Park_ in 1972. But there have been no known reported ghosts in the place. The most recent article just talks about the new owner, Chelsea Singer, part-time reporter. She doesn't seem to believe in ghosts, but what she told the police yesterday show otherwise. "

"You're right…"said Danny, thinking over the situation. That's when Jazz walked in.

"Okay, Danny!" she exclaimed as she walked through the doors of the library. After receiving a stern look from the librarian, she whispered, "Sorry." She looked around for the other members of Team Phantom.

"Okay, Danny!" she whispered as she sat down at the table in the back. "I got to interview the lady, but she was rather rude at first."

"Who wouldn't be agitated by being asked questions by a random person?" Sam said, placing the book of newspapers back on the shelf, taking a seat next to Danny.

"Anyway," Jazz said, ignoring Sam, "here's what she had to say." Jazz placed a paper in front of Danny, and Tucker got off the computer to see. The three of them looked at the paper Jazz had brought with her.

The questions on the paper had been typed out. "You were anticipated me agreeing to this interview, right?" Danny asked, receiving a happy nod from his older sister.

They read what the paper had to say concerning the mysterious house and the current owner. According to Jazz's research, the lady had just moved to Amity Park three months earlier and was going to apply for a job at the_ Amity Herald_, the local newspaper, come summer. She was only twenty-seven and usually wrote articles concerning current events. At times, she wrote about myths and legends. When she heard about Amity Park's high ghost rate, she decided to see it for herself.

When asked if she believed in ghosts, she replied "Of course not!" But, in a question added right below, "Then why are you staying in a hotel?", she answered, rather taken aback, "Because I have a stalker!"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam chuckled quietly. "A 'stalker'?" Danny asked between laughs, one eyebrow up. Jazz nodded seriously.

"Seems that way. She just won't admit that there might be an actual ghost in her house."

"But if she's so convinced that there's a stalker, how come she didn't find a good hiding place?" Sam questioned. "I mean, you found her didn't you?"

"How did you find her?" Tucker asked. They all looked at Jazz inquisitively.

"Well, uh…" she laughed nervously, "I have my ways." She leaned closer to the trio and whispered, "It's better if you don't know."

Seeing as how it came out a threat, the three nodded.

"So all we know is that the owner of the house, Chelsea Singer, is doubtful of the existence of ghosts and that the only clue we managed to find was a nail?" Danny sighed.

Both his friends and his sister sighed along with him. Their mystery almost seemed impossible to solve.

"Wait, Danny!" Sam suddenly said, slapping her hands on the table, rising from her chair. "You forgot about the other clue. Remember?"

"Other…clue…?" He, Tucker, and Jazz asked in unison, looking at each other in confusion. Their eyes widened excitedly. "The other clue!" They, too got up from the table and heard the librarian shush them.

"Sorry!" the whispered the displeased worker.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Yay! Ooh! What'll happen next? -Dire Moonstone-_


	8. Introducing the Locker

_Look, if I owned the show, don't you'd think you'd be viewing instead of reading this?_ _That's what I thought. _

**-Part VIII-**

"I don't know, you guys…" said Danny Phantom, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "Isn't this like stealing?"

He, his sister, Jazz, and his two best friends, Tucker and Sam, stood outside Amity Park's police department, late one night. "I mean, the clue must be locked up as evidence."

"But Danny--" Jazz tried to persuade, but was stopped by Tucker. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, knowingly.

"Don't worry," he explained, "Sam will handle this." The two looked towards the Goth girl, anticipated how she would convince Danny it wasn't as bad as he made it seem.

"You're right, Danny." Sam said, instead. Jazz gave Tucker a deadly glare, only to receive a shrug from the younger teen. Sam sighed and continued, "I guess we should just forget about the whole thing."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Danny justified as the girl turned to walk away.

"Maybe it's just better that we stick to petty ghosts like the Box Ghost, huh?" She flashed Tucker and Jazz a sly smile.

"No!" Danny yelled, "We started investigating this case, and I intend to find the culprit!"

"Prove it!" Sam challenged, turning back to face her half-ghost of a friend, hands on hips.

"All right!" He said, producing a tail and turning intangible. As he flew through the building, Sam gave Jazz and Tucker a wink and a nod.

"_Okay,"_ they heard him say through the Fenton Phones, _"You have the layout of the place, right, Tuck?"_

"Yeah," he replied back, viewing a blueprint of the department on his PDA.

"Where did you find this, anyway?" Jazz asked, peeking over Tucker's shoulders.

"Like you have secrets, so do we…" Sam said evilly.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker. "We have our ways." The two snickered silently as Jazz slowly backed away from her brother's friends.

"Okay," Tucker said, "You need to go two doors to the left, got it?" Since there was a tracking device on the Fenton Phones, Tucker was able to see Danny's position and where the clue was to be held.

"Got it." Danny answered back. Slowly, he crept around the slightly lighted hallway. "Uh, Tuck? Now what? I don't see anything." Danny set his hands aglow to see through the darkness as he lowered himself to the ground.

"_Uh…_" Danny could hear Tucker sigh as he checked his PDA. "_There should be a doorway, but no door._"

"A doorway with no door?" Danny allowed the doorway to be lit. "Oh, I see it."

"_In the doorway, there should be stairs. Those can get you to the third floor._" Danny heard Sam's voice say.

"_But, you guys._" Danny heard Jazz pipe in, as he was about to put one foot on the bottom step.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking back at the older girl. Tucker turned around as well.

"Well, if Danny's a ghost, couldn't he just fly up to the third floor?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. "Yeah…" they said, looking back at Jazz.

"_But you have to understand,_" the three outside the police department heard Danny's voice, "_this is more fun!_" He began to climb the stairs to the third floor, as Jazz couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile.

"Just remember, there might be someone there, so turn off your hands if they're on." Jazz warned.

"Okay" Danny said, finally, giving his hands a rest as he reached the third floor. "Now where?"

"Now all you should do is turn to the left and there should be a single, gated door." Sam directed, looking over Tucker's shoulder at his PDA.

"_Once you get through there, the easy part is over._" Tucker's voice came, an obvious smile on his face. "_Then we get to the exciting, fast-paced, heart pounding--_"

"_Tucker!_" Sam and Jazz yelled. "_Sorry._" He apologized. "_Then you have to actually find the evidence._"

"Psh! No big!" Danny said, stepping through the doors. "How hard can it be…to…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Danny?" Sam asked, realizing the little blinking dot on Tucker's PDA that indicated Danny had ceased movement. "Are you okay?" She looked up at the building, feeling troubled.

"_Jazz?_" His voice came through the phones.

"Yes, Danny?" she asked, worried as well. "What's wrong?"

"_When you were following us around the other day, you saw the officers take the evidence they found in the house, right?_"

"Y-yes…?" Jazz answered, not following.

"You didn't happen to see what they labeled it, did you?" Danny asked as moved into what seemed like an endless realm of evidence.

**-To Be Continued-**

PS. I neither promote nor discourage the theft of evidence. Thank you -Dire Moonstone-


	9. Introducing the Clue II

_I don't own Danny Phantom and unfortunately I'm not really up to date with _**all**_ the Danny Phantom episodes._

**-Part VII-**

Danny panted heavily as he flew outside the police department. "They really need to do a better job of organizing. I could've sworn I even saw a ghost portal…"

"You okay?" Tucker asked as he, Sam, and Jazz ran to Danny. "You look like a ghost train just ran you over."

"Me?" Danny laughed between breaths. "Heh. I'm fine…" He leaned up against the nearest wall of the department. "Just a little tired." Abruptly, Phantom turned back to Fenton.

"Gee, Danny, are you sure you're alright?" Sam questioned, moving closer to her half-ghost friend.

"You were in there for almost three hours." Jazz commented. "Makes it seem as if the clue was hidden, or something."

"Speaking of which…" Danny gave his allies a sly smile.

"You got it?" the three full-humans inquired in unison.

"That's right," Danny answered, pulling an item out of his pocket, "and you'll never guess what they found."

"Th-that's…" Tucker gasped.

"I-It's…" Jazz started.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed, one eyebrow up in exasperation.

"Yep." Danny laughed. He moved the bag in front of him in a bored manner. "Just a regular ol' bag of ectoplasm."

The four members of Team Phantom groaned, as Danny slid down the wall for a better resting position.

"Wait!" Jazz said, ever the optimistic, "Then this proves that there is a ghost in the house, right?"

"She does have a point," Tucker said. "Hey, Danny, do your parents have an invention that can match ectoplasm with a ghost?"

"An invention that can match ectoplasm with a ghost?" Danny repeated. He looked over at Jazz, to which she shrugged. "Anything seems possible, I suppose."

"Well, then," Sam said, helping Danny to his feet, "we'd better go see if your parents have made anything like that."

"Right now?" Danny whined, still wiped out from the search. "Can't we just continue this search tomorrow?"

"Technically," said Tucker, looking at his watch with a smile, "it is 'tomorrow.'"

"Fine," mumbled Danny, too tired for an argument. And so, with Danny trudging along behind, Team Phantom headed for Fenton Works.

"Okay," Jazz breathed out as she completed her search through a series of boxes the Fentons had. "Unfortunately, I don't think such an invention exists. I guess it'll be totally up to use to figure out where this ectoplasm came from." She smiled widely, full of enthusiasm, and turned to the younger teens. "It shouldn't be that hard, right--?"

When she turned around, she realized Danny, Sam, and Tucker had fallen asleep.

**-To Be Continued-**

_High-five for procrastination and less than mediocre writing! -Dire Moonstone-_


End file.
